Memories and Broken Promises
by OSnapItsAli
Summary: This is about Gale's life after Mockingjay. As he remember all the memories that haunt him. The story is better then the summary. I would appreciate if you read and reviewed it.


Authors Note: **Hey! This is a Gale One Shot. Just bits of Gale's life after Mockingjay. I changed a few things not much. I would love if you reviewed. I always love to read them.**

What it have been different if I had volunteered for Peeta? Would I be the one comforting her after she woke up with nightmares. Would she have loved me? Would we be The Star Crossed Lovers? I'll never know. And now all that is left is memories and broken promises.

That's all what's left.

Memories.

Broken promises.

I didn't have enough of courage to go back. Not after everything that happened. I still blame himself for the Prim's death. It was the bombs that I designed that killed her. I couldn't seem to face Katniss, not after what happened. Everyone says we won. But I believe we truly didn't. Lives were lost in the process. I became dead to my best friend.

The first year was difficult. I had to learn to deal with the nightmares haunting me of Prim dying. Hearing her terrified screams over and over as the flames engulfed her.

_**Screams and shrieks of young children was all I heard. I ran to the were the noise was coming from. I saw innocent children being burned**_

_**alive. People's horrified cries. I watched as Katniss tried to run into the flames to try protect her. But being stopped by two rebel fighters. Katniss' horrified and heartbreaking yells were heard over all the commotion. **_

_**"Prim!", she yelled.**_

_**"Let me go! I need to save Prim", she cried helplessly.**_

_**"Prim! Please! Prim!", she cried out hopelessly. **_

_**She tried to fight out of their grip but she couldn't. Her body finally gave up on her and she collapsed. She was taken far from the flames as Peeta ran to her aid. He took her into his arm as he begged her to respond. **_

_**I heard one last blood curling cry come from the innocent kids being burned.**_

_**"Katniss! I love you!"**_

It was Prim.

I always woke up in a panic and cold sweat. I slept only a bit.

Five years passed since the war. I was working as Commander of Defense of Panem. I was in the Capitol dealing with security reasons with President Paylor. When I heard the news. It was all the Capitol can speak about, "The Star-Crossed Lovers", are getting married. I had received an invitation to the wedding but declined to go due of work. I didn't tell her though that I still couldn't face her.

She was happy now. She couldn't live without him. I knew since the beginning that she'd choose. She needed someone gentle like a dandelion. She didn't need fire or passion, what I have. She has plenty on her own.

I was engaged now. To a beautiful girl from District Two, Delphi. We met three years ago and she helped me heal. She helped my emotional wounds. She knew about the nightmares that haunted me occasionally. She was there to calm me when they returned. I loved her. I truly did. But Katniss will always have a special place in my heart. She knew that Katniss was important to me. She understood me.

I was going to marry her in about 5 months. But no one cared as much because today was about "The Star Crossed Lovers". Their beautiful private ceremony that only exclusive people were allowed to attend.

If only they understood. She didn't want strangers there, only family. These Capitol people were truly ignorant to the fact that Katniss despises it here and a lot of people from here.

_**5 Months later**_

Today's the day of my wedding. The day I was going to marry the girl who's been here for me for the past three years.

I invited her and him.

But they didn't respond to the invitation.

I don't expect them to show up today. Why would she? I didn't go to hers because I couldn't face her. She probably despised me more now. I don't blame her.

"Everything's going to be fine Gale", I heard a voice behind me.

"Catnip", I asked as I turned around to see my best friend.

"Still stuck on the nickname", she asked laughing.

"Always will Catnip", I smiled and went to hug her. To my surprise she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry for not going to your wedding", I blurted out. "And thank you for coming."

"I know you had things to do Mr. Commander of Defense of Panem", she smirked. "It's alright."

"Thank you for understanding Catnip", I responded and embraced her again.

"Where's Peeta", I asked remembering that they were now married.

"He's out there saving me a seat", she responded with a small shrug and smile.

"I also forgot to say congratulations on becoming Mrs. Mellark", I said sincerely even though it pained me a bit to say it.

When I said that she smiled bright. You can see the happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you", she responded smiling. "It means a lot coming from you."

"I better get going", she added. "You need to get ready and I need to go find Peeta."

"Sure", I smiled sincerely.

"Bye Gale", she said. "And remember I don't blame you."

"Thank you Catnip" I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "It means so much to me to hear you say that."

She gave me a small smile and waved good bye as she left.

I was on the alter with my new wife. We turned to the crowd as they smiled and cheered. I can see my mother crying. I saw Katniss give me a thumbs up and a smile.

_**10 years since the war**_

I had three beautiful children now. Katrina who's 8 years old, Ashton who was 6 years old, and Primrose who's only 4 months.

I haven't seen her in ten years. We lost contact. Last time we spoke was the day of my wedding.

"Daddy", Katrina said getting me out of my thoughts. "They're showing a baby on TV!"

"And", I asked with a smile. "You have a baby here at home, Primrose."

"Yeah, but daddy this baby is from the victors of the Hunger Games", she explained.

"You know, the one they teach about in school", she continued.

"Do you know who they're talking about", I asked.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark", she said.

"Are they still on TV", I asked. Suddenly gaining interest on the topic.

"Yeah", she smiled. "They just introduced them and they went on commercial."

"Want to go watch", I asked.

"Let's go daddy", she said grabbing my hand a tugging me toward the television.

I watched on TV as they interviewed Katniss and Peeta. The baby had Peeta blonde hair and Katniss' gray eyes. She resembled both of them.

_"What's her name", the interviewer asked._

_"Iris Rose Mellark", Katniss answered with a smile._

_"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful baby", the interviewer gushed. _

_"Thank you", Katniss said. "Peeta picked out her name. I picked her middle name."_

Just another broken promise.

She told me she'd never have children. She lied to me.

It's just another broken promise.

You can see the love that Peeta and Katniss had to the small child I'm her arms. It was clear.

"Daddy is that the girl you always tell us stories about", she asked innocently.

I always told them stories about when I was young. I mentioned Katniss once in awhile.

"Yeah, she is darling", I answered.

"Can we meet her", she asked with a loving smile.

"Maybe one day darling Kat", I responded.

"One day I want to be like Katniss and be fearless", she said running around the living room.

"You already are darling", I said to her hugging her. "You already are Kat."

"I love you daddy", she responded giving me a hug and one of her adorable smiles.

"Love you too Kat", I responded hugging her tightly.

_**5 years later**_

Much has changed in five years. My wife sadly passed away two years ago and my precious children are growing up. Katrina is 11 years old, Ashton is 9 years old, and Primrose is 5 years old.

I regret everyday not staying in touch with Katniss. It killed me inside not contacting her. I'd lost my best friend. I hurt more when I learned that Katniss and Peeta have another child.

I decided to take a small walk around the District with my children. They were running around having fun. Katrina kept her promise. She was becoming a mini Katniss. Her love for hunting. She already knows how to shot a bow and arrow. Her love and protectiveness over her siblings resembled Katniss so much.

A little girl about five years old was crying. She sat by herself on a bench in the village. She wiped away a few tears. My first instinct was to go see what was wrong with her. I told my children to follow me. I made my way toward the little girl and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong sweetheart", I spoke to her gently.

"I lost m-my mommy and daddy", she responded finally noticing my presence.

"Do you know what happened with them", I asked.

"I-I wanted t-to go for a wal-walk and I got lo-lost", she cried. "I don't know where to go! I don't live here."

"You're visiting", I asked.

"Yes", she said quietly while wiping away some tears.

"It's going to be okay", Primrose said. She was the same age as the little girl. "We'll help you find your mommy and daddy."

"I lost my mommy and no one deserves to lose there mommy", she added. Hearing her say that broke my heart. I felt like it was being ripped out of my chest.

"Yes we will", I responded. "What's your name?"

"Iris", she said calmly.

"Iris Mel-",she tried to say before being cut off by a frantic scream.

"Iris! Iris! Little Duck! Where are you", A voice pleaded.

"Iris", another voice added. "Iris, please answer!"

"It's my mommy and daddy", Iris yelled. She finally was smiling since the first time we found her.

Soon her parents turned the corner at where we were at. She ran to her parents and hugged them tightly.

I recognized them immediately. Katniss and Peeta were both now around 36 years old. She still looked young even though she had age a bit.

"Little Duck where did you go", she cried not wanting to let the little girl go.

"I wanted to go for a walk mommy and I got lost", she explained.

"But this nice man helped me", she continued.

She looked to thank me when she recognized me as well. There was a mix of shock and happiness on her face.

"Gale", she suttered. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Catnip", I responded.

"Thank you so much", Peeta added. "I don't know what we'd do if someone else had found her and we'd lost her forever. "

"You're welcome", I repeated. That's when I noticed a small toddler in his arms. Katniss must have noticed me staring because she introduced him.

"This is Isaac Rye Mellark", she said. "My precious little boy. He's only two."

A baby boy, Isaac Rye Mellark. He was a duplicate of Katniss and Peeta. His hair, her eyes, lips, and smile.

"This is Katrina, Ashton, and Primrose", I said pointing at each of my children. "They're eleven, nine, and five."

"You names her after Prim", she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes", I answered. "I wanted to always remember her caring and beautiful personality."

"Thank you", she cried as she hugged me.

"No need to thank me Catnip", I said hugging her back. "That's what best friends are for."

_**50 years later**_

I can't complain about my life. I simply can't. I regret many things from my past. I don't have much time left. I'm surrounded by my children on my death bed. I wished I'd seen Catnip one more time. But it's been six years since she died. I didn't even get to see her one last time before she died. She died in her sleep peacefully. Peeta died only five months later. He couldn't live without her as well.

But soon I was going to see my best friend again.

Soon.

_**Thanks for reading! I was think of writing an alternate version of this. Review if I shoould. I'd love it if you reviewed!**_


End file.
